


Good Night New York

by charleybradburies



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslash100, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Drinking, F/F, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Introspection, Law Enforcement, My First Work in This Fandom, New York City, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV Female Character, Pining, Self-Discovery, Sexual Tension, Sexuality, Sexuality Crisis, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>femslash100 drabble tag #6: Alex/Olivia: Nightcap + challenge #74: Alcohol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night New York

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grrriliketigers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/gifts).



_“Well, you know, if you ever do want company, you’re welcome, in advance.”_

She’d probably thought it sounded smooth, hadn’t she? _Wow,_ talking to women was harder than she’d thought. _Why_ was she trying, again? Flirting in high school and college had been hard enough. She had a goddamn _job_ to focus on.

 _Olivia_ had a job to focus on. 

She had an _Olivia_ to stop focusing on.

Alex’s next swig of brandy finishes her glass, and she leans into the corner of her couch, decidedly not bothering to move. 

Maybe she’ll just fall asleep like this. It’s not like anyone will - _no._ Not the door, not at this hour. _Who_ thought they had the right to knock on her door at nearly midnight?

Well, any one of her SVU colleagues would, that’s who. 

_Dammit._

She makes sure her sweater’s actually covering her, and prepares herself to bitch at someone, but the urge to do so dissipates as soon as she finds out it’s Olivia. 

Olivia, outside the door, with her cheeks red from the snow and cold of the New York streets outside Alex’s apartment building.

“That nightcap offer still stand?”

Alex smiles. 

“For you? Of course it does.”


End file.
